narutoonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Crimson Fist Builds
High-Level Lineups Mid-Level Lineups Low-Level lineups Crimson Fist + Sui This strategy was originally created by ProtoZero here. Requirements ' '''Suigetsu + Crimson Fist, is the core of the team. Everything else is very open to your own needs. '''Required Ninjas: 'Suigetsu, Crimson Fist Optional Ninjas: YOU WILL NEED ONE NINJA CAPABLE OF CHASING KNOCKDOWN TO HIGHFLOAT AND ANOTHER CAPABLE OF CHASING LOW FLOAT TO HIGHFLOAT Knockdown to High Float: Karin, Neji, Shizune, Kabuto, etc Low Float to High Float: Tsunade, Temari, Tayuya, etc. Required Summons: '''Eight Span Bird (illusion crow kinda works) ' Choices of Talents and Ninjas Explanation The thought behind this team was to utilize '''Suigetsu' and abuse the fact that he's an extremely good assassin. He has a tag ability to hone down single targets, and the fact that he can attack twice has saved me countless times. Crimson Fist acts as a support in this build to give Suigetsu a bonus attack and to create shields to increase survivability. When using Eight Span Bird, the max combo would be 7, and there would only be 3 ways to initiate it. Suigetsu's mystery, auto attack, and Tsunade's auto attack. However, any of these 3 activations will trigger the complete 7 hit combo. I will discuss more triggers later on. ' Tag' is a debuff which weakens the enemy's defence and resistance by 20% (maybe 30% according to まだまだ). (Correct me if this has changed since I last played) By tagging someone before or during a combo, damage against the target is amplified. Which is why i call Suigetsu an ultimate assasin. Suigetsu also has some decent survivability thanks to his increased evasion rate, it has come in clutch a few times, allowing him to survive at low hp. Then depend fully on the Crimson Fist shields as my healers slowly bring him back to full hp. In the formation I have above, I chose Kabuto, and Tsunade, as the modular components to have more heals. When using Crimson Fist's mystery, every ninjas gets +1 Standard attack. This means that Crimson Fist will generate TWO stacks of shields, Suigetsu can attack THREE times, Kabuto and Tsunade can heal TWO time each. Both Kabuto and Tsunade can heal 2 ninjas at a time. Some simple math would show that in that one turn, Up to 8 Heals are conducted. Low float to Highfloat ninjas: USING TSUNADE: When using a team that has Tsunade on it, I try to keep Tsunade's base hp as the lowest on the team. That way assasin skills and auto players will target her first. Tsunade has a MASSIVE rack % based heal, which allows her to stay alive after taking some hits. Theoretically, she would be targetted by auto player's mystery skill, those skills would first have to break through shields generated by Crimson Fist, but they would still target her. Eventually the dmg will affect her hp, but once it does so, she can heal and restart. Basically, if the enemy is playing auto, the mystery skills should always be targetting her instead of any other ninjas.' ' USING TAYUYA: I havent used Tayuya that often, but she does carry a curse mark. and if you've read my other tips and tricks post. Kabuto can abuse those curse marks and inflict damage on her to boost her ninjutsu. With the +1 standard attack from crimson fist. Kabuto can boost her ninjutsu twice in that one turn. She's capable of adding some CC(crowd control) in the form of sleep. she can also attack multiple targets. If fights last long she becomes an extremely scary weapon near the late rounds. With massive boosts to her ninjutsu, her mystery skill is capable of taking out the last remaining ninjas TWO at a time. Knockdown to Highfloat ninjas: USING KABUTO: Kabuto is used as an extra set of heals, and he's there for some stalling. Generating clones to mitigate enemy standard attacks. If they happen to survive, the clones can gain +1 standard attacks as well. They can also benefit from the shields, which CAN POTENTIALLY act as another ninja considering how powerful the shield gets and how many times they can attack collectively. There's space for 5 extra clones, if they all gain 1 bonus attack, that's 10 standard attacks + 3 from Suigetsu and +2 from Tsunade. USING NEJI: Neji in any form (regular or great ninja war), is capable of Acupuncture. This is especially useful when you're against stronger opponents which can literally wipe your team with their mystery skills. People like Hidan, or Kakuzu. Having Neji instead of Kabuto also means more damage because Neji can become a trigger to the 7 hit combo I spoke of. The great ninja war Neji is also capable of evading many more standard attacks, attacking as a more effective stall compared to Kabuto's clones. Category:Team Builds